


Dark desires

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Owain notices that a male summmoner has been looking at his ass lately. Some dark desires start taking control of him and things ensue.





	Dark desires

He never thought he would get to that situation. Ever since he was summoned he knew that his games had raised a level but he never expected to let go that much. Even other people thought that sometimes he was getting too far. What happened to him? Did the dark power finally take control of him?

He couldn’t tell.

It had all begun a month after his calling to that place. The summoner– as Owain was told, had never been as excited about summoning him as with any other hero, and hell, he had summoned people that seemed far prettier than him– or so he thought, like that Loki woman or the supposed radiant hero, or even that blonde guy who always had his shirt open. Owain always asked himself what was that the summoner saw in him.

He was a capable fighter and a very strong one despite the acting he did on the battlefield. Who else could literally create energy out of nowhere and shape it as he wanted? Nobody, not even mages without the use of their tomes. Was that it? His powers?

He didn’t know then.

That was… Until he had returned from his training session. He was out in the woods, above a high cliff practising his special attacks. He stayed there practising and playing for a long time, and he was sweaty because of it so he discarded his shirt and fur coat, it was way too hot out there.

He descended the cliff where he was training with a graceful jump and began walking. “Nice skill, Owain. You truly give amazing demonstrations.”

Owain jumped from the scare and drew his sword. “Who’s there? Reveal yourself to me!”

“Owain… I’m behind you.”

“Oh… Ohhhh. Hello summoner, how do you care on this magnificent day?”

“I was good, but now I’m better.” Said the summoner with a smile to his words. “A lot of here’s where training today so I decided to stop by and check on them.”

To that, Owain felt grateful. The summoner was always so mindful of every hero. “I thank you for your arduous service, summoner. No one does work like you.” He nodded and smiled, sheathing his sword back. “Sadly I have finalized my rigorous training, but surely there are others you can expectate, no?”

“Yeah, but I also need to run other errands, so I’ll get going too.” He started walking towards Owain, and he stretched his hand to the summoner. “Goodbye, Owain.”

Only, instead of taking his hand, the summoner walked past him and slapped his butt, leaving Owain frozen in place with a red face as he heard the summoner chuckle.

So, that was it, right?

That same day Owain ran to his room. He discarded the rest of his clothes and inspected his own body, something he hadn’t done ever.

His physique couldn’t be sharper, his muscles couldn’t look any tauter, but that wasn’t what he wanted to see in the first place. He moved so he could see his side on the mirror and that’s when he realized it.

His butt was a nice size, a little bit on the bigger side but as defined as it could be, Owain changed his weight to one foot and just the slight movement made his butt jiggle a bit. He never thought about his butt or his body in general, he just knew he needed to be strong, but this? This was something new to him. He liked him his butt moved so he shifted the weight a couple of times and at a fast pace, making his butt jump around.

That was it, then.

Owain chuckled. Did the summoner like his butt that much? He couldn’t know, but he was sure that if the summoner could play around, Owain could too. He put on his clothes again and noticed that even with the loose pants he wore, he could still see the outline of his butt.

So the next morning he had set out with a plan ready.

He found the summoner outside the castle, perfect for what Owain wanted to do. “Oh, summoner, blessed be my day that I see you. I require your help!”

The summoner turned around and saw that Owain had smaller pants than the ones he used, they weren’t as tight fitting as he would have liked, but it was better. “Good morning, Owain. What can I help you with?”

“Nothing too hard, I just need some help trying to do a handstand, it’s part of my newest attack. Circle of Carnage!”

“Circle of– oh my God.” The summoner had to admit that even if Owain’s attacks were a little too dramatic, they seemed to help in battle. “I’m glad to help, but isn’t a wall better to practice a handstand?”

Owain was more than capable of doing a handstand, he was a capable acrobat, but he had to pretend if his plan was going to work. “Nonsense! You will suffice and I would be honoured if the legendary summoner helped me!” He threw his sword to the side. “Grab my legs!” He took some steps backwards and then did it.

What the summoner wasn’t expecting, was to end up with Owain’s butt right in front of his face. Not that he didn’t like it, but it took him by surprise. “Uh… Owain? Is– is umm… How long do we have to be like this?”

“At least for two hours, until I can do this on my own!”

“T– two hours!”

“Nope, I’m kidding.” Owain then moved his body and stood up. “I think I can manage on my own now, I just wanted help to do it the first time.” He turned around. “Thanks, summoner, see you!” And with that, he left running.

Two definitely could play that game

That was what Owain did for the consequent days. He would find ways to tease the summoner, either by jogging when he was near so he could see his butt jiggling or by asking him to do more stuff that involved him being near his butt– like asking him to help him stretch.

But he was getting tired of it, there was something in him that demanded more. That was one of the first times he allowed himself to be taken by the dark, by some dark desire that made him want to do more, after all, he had more than confirmed the summoner liked his butt, so why settle for small stuff?

He had been waiting until the summoner returned to his room with some papers to check. Once he saw him go inside, he waited for some moments before knocking in. “Come in.”

Good.

He went inside and saw the summoner sitting on his chair in front of the table. He didn’t stand next to the door. Owain immediately approached the summoner and kissed him. He had taken the summoner by surprise so that allowed him to get his tongue inside his mouth.

The summoner was shocked but he didn’t move Owain, instead, he let him do what he pleased, only separating for a bit before the need for air was too much then. “O-Owain, what?”

“I know the dark desires have gotten to you as well.” Owain’s pupils were dilated, he felt lustful. “Because they have gotten to me.”

It was then that he moved the summoner’s chair so that he could sit on him. All of his butt resting over him. Owain kisses him again, grinding his hips so that there could be friction on the summoner. “Owain…”

“Shh.” He shut him up with his words and with more kisses, then, he moved to his neck, sucking lightly over the skin. “Let go. We both want this.” He ground his hips faster when he felt the summoner’s dick hardening, growing inside its confines. “See?”

“I–” He couldn’t admit that he liked it. It felt good, amazing, perfect. Unconsciously, his hands went to Owain’s butt and squeezed as he moved it, making his butt press tighter to him.

By then, the summoner was rock-hard and Owain was barely starting. He let down more of his weight on him so that he was definitely rubbing on his dick. He stopped kissing at his neck to remove his shirt. “You’re liking this, huh?” There was no dramatism, no play words, it was one of the few times where Owain wouldn’t do it. “I can tell.”

His grind became quicker, more desperate, stronger. The summoner could feel a lot of friction on his length and it was starting to build something in him. His hands squeezed Owain’s butt harder and they moved him faster still. The chair he was sitting on was rocking too much but he didn’t care, that hot thing that was pooling in his abdomen needed a release. “Ah… Owain…” He started panting.

Owain panted too, his continuous kissing didn’t allow him to breathe steadily. He couldn’t see it, but his eyes were clouded, there were only lust and a desire to have the summoner writhing under him. His movements became slower then, but more dragged on so that the summoner could feel all of him rubbing on all.

For the summoner, it all felt amazing. How Owain’s body would sensually move, how his hips would move and how his dick would settle right between Owain’s cheeks. It made his orgasm build faster and soon, he was moaning. “O– Owain… I’m close…”

Then, he released a loud moan as his hips bucked into Owain’s ass, as he released his essence and they sealed it all with another kiss.

Owain stood up, looking at the wet mark starting to appear on the summoner’s pants with a smile. “Huh, it was big, right?” He looked at the summoner slouched on his chair, panting uncontrollably. “Heh, imagine if I had gone the extra mile.” He said as he put his shirt back on, he wasn’t sweating like the summoner, in fact, he was still feeling a rush in his blood. “But that’ll be for another day.”

He left the room then, not stopping for anything until he was far from the summoner’s room. His rush had died down and it was then that he realized what he had done– no, what both had done. His face suddenly went the brightest of reds. “Damned be this cursed blood.”

He returned to his room that day and didn’t leave it at all.

That wouldn’t be the first time they fooled around, and it would only keep escalating.


End file.
